2015-16 League B season
The 2015-16 SGFA League B season was the 31st season of League B, the second-tier professional association football league in St. Gregory. The full schedule was announced on July 6, 2015. The regular season began on October 3, 2015, and concluded on May 1, 2016. A total of 16 teams contested the league, including 10 teams from the 2014-15 season, three relegated from the 2014-15 League A season and three promoted from the 2014-15 League C season. On March 29, 2016, Cape Wells Wanderers were confirmed as the first team to earn promotion to League A following a 2-0 win over Eastport Americans. Midland International confirmed their promotion on April 9, 2016, after a 4-2 win at Bay View. Eastport Americans were confirmed as the first team to be relegated to League C after a 3-0 home loss to Swifton Athletic on April 12, 2016. Four days later, Athletic clinched a playoff spot with a 2-1 home win over Carina City. On May 1, 2016, the final matchday of the season, Highlanders were relegated after losing 3-1 at home to Eventide. That same day, Don Bosco won 1-0 at Merrickton to secure 4th place and the final playoff spot, while Crusaders' 2-0 win over Sparta Antillen ensured their safety and meant Sparta finished 14th and will play the winner of the League C playoffs. Team changes To League B * Promoted from League C: Eventide, Eastport Americans, Highlanders * Relegated from League A: Midland International, Otway Town, Merrickton From League B * Promoted to League A: Banks City, Bonneville Juniors, Port St. Christopher Pirates * Relegated to League C: Armed Forces, Holland County, Old Boys Match days The first match of the season took place on Saturday, October 3, 2015, between Swifton Athletic and A.C. Calabria. Athletic won the match by a score of 2-1. The remaining Week 1 fixtures took place the following day (Sunday). After that, six games will be played each Saturday (three in the early afternoon, three in the late afternoon), with two games on Sunday afternoon (one early, one late). There are four scheduled rounds of mid-week matches that will take place on Tuesday and Wednesday evenings, spread throughout the season. Team overview Stadia and locations Managerial changes League table Playoffs :Main article: 2016 SGFA promotion and relegation playoffs The teams that finished third and fourth will play off with the winning team advancing to a playoff match against the 14th placed team from League A. In the playoff semi-finals the third placed team will play away in the first leg and at home in the second leg. If the aggregate score is level after both legs, then extra time will be played. If the scores are still level, a penalty shoot-out will decide the winner. The away goals rule does not apply in the semi-finals. Semi-finals First leg ---- Second leg Swifton Athletic won 3-2 on aggregate. Final Olorunda de León Arboleda |penalties2 = Roberts Beckett Laroche Sands }} Category:League B seasons Category:2015-16 in Gregorian football